


Hurt

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Rin feeling bad, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place: In between ISC and ES<br/>Themes: Hurt/Comfort<br/>Triggers: Mentions of Abuse</p><p>Rin gets mad at Nitori and realizes that he may have been abused in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles. This fic was kind of born from an old RP. I have a lot of Nitori headcanons but I definitely believe that he psychologically shows signs of being abused.

“Please…don’t look at me like that…” Rin thought to himself. He stormed off the bus but didn’t dare look back. He had lost his temper with Nitori, again and had screamed at him. Just the way the smaller male flinched away, covered his face…that look of pure fear on his delicate face – it made Rin’s chest hurt.

He was under a lot of stress and pissed that he’d been removed from the relay. He couldn’t swim again with his old friends, even if he was just competing against them. He wouldn’t realize until later that he might have been overreacting.

And even after screaming at Nitori again, and kicking trash everywhere…the one who cleaned up his mess in the hall that day and the one who begged him not to leave was Aiichirou Nitori. He didn’t know a lot about the younger male who followed him like a puppy dog. They were friends but not like he was with Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa. No, maybe it was only him that felt that way. Nitori always greeted Rin with a smile, always listened to his problems, and helped him train.

But Rin, he didn’t know how he felt specifically about Nitori. He was a bit of a slob who collected stuffed animals and even had brought his umbilical cord with him to their dorm. He sometimes heard the male talking happily to his mother on the phone from the other room. His first impression had been that he was a sloppy little mama’s boy with little talent. The younger male was rarely in the pool but when Rin saw him swim, he had a new respect for him. And of course, over time he felt sad when Nitori was out on late night jogs and upset anytime Rin had yelled at the boy.

Thankfully, at the end of the day, when things had turned out (mostly) fine, Rin apologized. He apologized to everyone for swimming with the other team and he made a point to apologize to his roommate who, as always, smiled and forgave him.

-~-

A few weeks had passed since then and the two were in their dorm. Nitori was standing in the doorway; it was the first day of the holiday. “Sempai? Why are you still here? Don’t you go home for the holidays?”

Rin glanced up from the book he was reading. “No. Ever since my dad died…well going back around this time of year is just depressing.”

“I-I see…” Nitori rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “I…if I could trade you…if it could have been my dad instead…if it would have eased your pain...”

Rin’s temper flared and he could hardly handle it. He stood and moved quickly towards the younger male. “Don’t you dare say things like that! Are you stupid!? You should be grateful you still have your dad!” Rin shoved Nitori hard, harder than he had intended against the younger male’s desk. Books fell to the floor and Nitori’s blue eyes were wide again with fear. Fear softened into hurt as he gripped Rin’s wrists which were now on his shoulders. “Nitori….Ai…I’m so-“

“Sempai. You know nothing.” Nitori whispered as he moved Rin’s hands away and slipped from his grasp. Nitori was strong, stronger than he looked and yet still so delicate. His shoulders slumped and his back looked so tiny as he left the room wordlessly, leaving his mess of books on the floor.

Rin looked down and then at the door which was shut a little harder than he had expected. He had really hurt Nitori this time…what had happened to Ai in the past? Rin bent down and gathered the books, even taking the time to clean Nitori’s desk as he thought about things. Why wasn’t Nitori going home for the holiday? He seemed to love his mother so much but he wasn’t going home. He had seen a woman once in the stands at a competition; she had huge blue eyes and the same porcelain skin and silver hair. She had cheered Aiichirou on but…the man beside her sat there and did nothing. And when Nitori had lost, he remembered the man shouting obscenities from the sidelines at the male who had just flinched, faked a smile, and waved to his mother.

Rin grimaced, realizing that that man must have been Nitori’s father. He remembered that on one of their breaks Nitori had actually left. But when Nitori had come back that he wore his coat, zipped up the entire next week or two. But Rin recalled seeing nearly-healed bruises on the younger male’s ribs; when he’d asked about it, Nitori just said he’d fallen pretty hard over break and that was that. Rin had thought nothing of it at the time. Nitori was, after all, a clumsy individual. 

“Ai…oh god…I hurt him so bad.” Rin slammed his fist on the desk and rushed out the door. His feet pounded hard on the pavement outside. He searched everywhere on the school grounds but he couldn’t find Nitori. Few people were still there for the holiday so there was no one Nitori could have stayed with. He must have left the campus, Rin realized. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, even Haru. He knew that sometimes Nagisa would drag Nitori out to sweets shops and Gou had somehow become close with Nitori when she always came to see her boyfriend, Captain Mikoshiba.

‘He’s with me…but I don’t think you should come get him.’ Gou texted him back after what seemed like forever.

Rin growled at his phone. ‘I’m coming to get him. You’re at home right?’

Rin got on the train and rushed straight to his home. He was greeted by the fist of his mother, which he dodged. “RIN!!!” She yelled. “Haven’t I taught you better than to hurt someone!?”

"The pots calling the kettle black!” Rin snarled back but bowed to his mother.

"He’s in the bath right now so you leave him alone. He had a pretty bad bruise forming on his side from you shoving him.“ She scolded.

"Kou-chan! I don’t think these clothes are…” Nitori came out on a pair of Gou’s shorts and a shirt of Rin’s that was far too big.

Rin felt his face flush lightly and he looked away, clearing his throat. “Ai…can we talk?” His voice was surprisingly calm and affectionate. He motioned towards the porch and Nitori nodded softly. He followed Rin outside and Rin closed the door behind them.

“Ai…I really am sorry…”

"It’s okay; I’m fine sempai...“ Nitori whispered.

"It’s not!” Rin shouted but then lowered his voice. “It’s not okay…I hurt you. I yelled at you and I didn’t even know…your dad, he abuses you doesn’t he?”

Nitori was silent for a long time. He nodded. “Physically…verbally, it doesn’t matter because…I mean…it’s just that I’m a disappointment to him. I’m not as good at swimming as you, sempai. And I’m not strong or tall or-”

Rin placed his hand on Nitori’s head and ruffled his hair. “Ai…you are…you’re talented and anyone who can’t see that is wrong. You don’t deserve to be treated like that…if I ever see your dad, I’ll…”

“Matsuoka-sempai…thank you.” Nitori could tell Rin was trying his best. Nitori’s hand accidentally brushed Rin’s hand. Rin gently took Nitori’s hand and squeezed tightly, lacing their fingers. The two stayed silent for a long time, just holding hands. There was an unspoken feeling between them now that neither of them could place their finger on. Somehow, they seemed content with it however.


End file.
